User talk:Aliera
Welcome to the Kencyr Wiki! and thanks for the logo - I'll leave it up for a bit and see what people think. More interesting than the quick thing I bashed together, at least, and it's nice to see Death's-head, Mirah, and Bel-tairi together! Any questions about this place, just ask, though there's some useful stuff in the "help" for generic wiki questions. A Stephen Brust fan, I take it? Matthew Jude Brown 17:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'm trying to create a favicon as well also using PC Hodgell's art. It's hard to make something that small to look good. Yes, I do indeed like Steven Brust's books; my parents did too- Aliera is my name. Heh. Well, I'm going back to making a favicon. :That's especially neat, to have that as a given name. Now you need a sword taller than you are … :And I hate my favicon worse than I hated the logo, so feel free to make a nicer one if you can make something recognizable. Mine is meant to be the Ivory Knife with blood on it or something, but it's pretty hard to make it look like anything. It's at least better than the default. :Warning in advance; the Wiki software here is a bit wierd about .ico files and it won't display when you upload. Browsers are also lazy about checking to see if there's a new favicon up there, so you might have to clear caches or even use a different browser/computer to see if it works; I spent a lot of time wondering what I'd done wrong when I created one for here, only to find out it was my browser caching the previous one. :Thanks again! Matthew Jude Brown 17:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Editing Favicon I tried to upload another favicon but Wiki told me that the page is locked to prevent editing, I don't have permission. Help? Aliera 19:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC)Aliera :Ah, sorry! I've unprotected it. I apologize for the wait. Matthew Jude Brown 04:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ahh, thank you. I shall try again. Aliera 16:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC)Aliera I tried uploading a file (favicon.ico, generated by http://www.favicongenerator.com/]]) but it tells me "file is corrupted or in the wrong format". Aliera 16:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I think it always says that. Is there an option to ignore it and save anyway? :If not, you could try emailing it to me (morven@byz.org) and I'll see if I can get it to work - it might need admin rights for some reason. Matthew Jude Brown 17:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Nemesis Thanks for creating that page; we really needed one. Matthew Jude Brown 19:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Gladly. It seems as if you're the only one making and editing pages. Trying to help. It's sorta difficult, seeing as I don't have Seekers Mask or To Ride a Rathorn to reference, but fun. Happy to help. Thanks for creating the Wiki. Aliera 17:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Some other people helped early on, but not for a while. A shame this series doesn't get the fan base it deserves. ::I ended up buying the Baen e-books of them as well as the paper copies I already had—it's invaluable to be able to search the text for things, for this kind of stuff. ::The help's very much appreciated! Matthew Jude Brown 20:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, Mirah is a name in these books Mirah, Randiroc's horse. Did you read Seeker's Mask or To Ride a Rathorn? If not, I hope nothing here is ruining them for you. Matthew Jude Brown 21:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not named after Mirah, (though perhaps I shall say I am) but I did find that interesting. I have indeed read Seeker's Mask and To Ride a Rathorn. Got them from the library, though. The only copies they have at the Powell's Books here are fancy, expensive, leather-bound copies and the like. Aliera 23:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they're hard to get, although they should be coming out in paperback from Baen in about June (it will be an omnibus edition containing both in a single volume, though I'm not sure if they'll include in that as well. I got the science fiction book club edition of when they did that (early 2000s) and found on biblio for about $15 or so. :You're lucky to be near Powell's; I visited Portland in 1995 or 1996, and would have spent a fortune there if I didn't have to fit everything I bought in my luggage to fly back to England! Matthew Jude Brown 01:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC)